1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to apparatus and methods including the use of such apparatus, in the field of physical skills training such as, but not limited to, sports skills More particularly, the embodied apparatus and methods may be used for training certain sports skills such as, but not limited to, proper body position and leverage techniques that are useful in sports games including, but not limited to, football, wrestling, and jujitsu, for example. The embodied apparatus and methods may also be used to train muscles and develop other physical attributes that are involved with a particular sport skill such as, but not limited to, blocking techniques used in the game of football and wrestling and martial arts techniques, for example, as well as for physical therapy-related activities and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
One needs only do an Internet search pertaining to, e.g., football training equipment to find myriads of products for teaching and/or training speed, agility, balance, strength, reaction time, technique, and so on. Apparatus and methods include padded blocking sleds and wheel trainers, chutes, steppers, ladders, fixed and hand-held dummies, reactors, stabilizers, parachutes, weighted footballs, elastic cords, how-to videos, and many more.
What appears to be missing are apparatus and methods particularly directed to training close contact skills and techniques that might be useful, for example, for football linemen (particularly defensive), sumo wrestlers, jujitsu opponents, and others where stance, balance, hand position and positioning accuracy, leg movement, muscle strength, action and reaction time, movement finesse, and other attributes that can be critically successful or unsuccessful.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized a need for, as well as the benefits and advantages of, sports skills training apparatus and methods that can be used by one or two or more individuals to train these attributes. The benefits and advantages extend to apparatus and methods that are portable, which can be used by people over wide age and ability ranges (e.g., children to professional athletes), which can be customized for identification and sponsorship, which may easily be transported by a single individual, and which may effectively compliment or replace existing apparatus and methods that may be less effective or non-specific in purpose.